orosfandomcom-20200214-history
Martinus Levius Gracchio
Appearance Martinus was a brown haired man of slightly taller than average height, standard in his homeland. He was lean and muscled, though not a large man, and years of military training had left him with a lean figure. He had green eyes and pale skin, and was known to either be clean shaven or wear a beard. In the last weeks of his life he remained clean shaven, partly due to a large claw mark scar that covered most of the bottom right side of his face and moved down his neck. He worse his hair loose and rugged, strangely despite his lack of maintenance it was commonly referred to as rather dashing and handsome on him, as were most of his features. Which quickly lead to his rise in fame and popularity amongst many lands. Martinus was commonly seen in armour, usually a form of Lorica Segmenta, or sometimes in Scalemail. He also wore a long blue cape down his back, clasped at the shoulder with a gold clasp. He was also known for wearing a pair of Bronze Torques around his arms, and several different vials of potions to heal wounds with. In his normal clothing, he often wore blue, browns and greens, traditional colours from his homeland. Favouring long sleeved shirts, rolled up when he was working, and tough and loose trousers with thick insulated boots. Life before Oros Martinus was born and raised in the Transvii kingdom, one of the 7 Kingdoms. It was a largely peaceful coalition of states many miles from Oros, unaware and uncaring of existence of small island towns. However, it suffered from many feuds with other large factions in it's area, and as such, the Legions of the 7 Kingdoms were always eager for more troops. Martinus was born to a military father, and a local healer for a mother. It is unsurprising then that Martinus joined the Legions not as a soldier, or as an officer, but as a field medic. In return for having his training in the medical arts paid for by the state, he would serve several years in the military. However, after his 3 years of training were over and he was shipped out, a disaster struck that would lead to Martinus' first and grandest foe: his hate of whales. For as Martinus's ship was becalmed at sea, a local whale took offense at the other large thing in the water and capsized the ship, while the sailors managed to right the longboat and fend off the whale Martinus was cast adrift, and eventually was washed up in Oros. Life in Oros Once in Oros, Martinus did much of helping the locals with odd jobs and assisting with building the hospital. However, he had not made a name for himself when Krongar struck and Old Oros fell. It would only be in New Oros that he would make his name truly known. {C Martinus quickly rejoined the guards, rising to second in command, as well as founding the Orosian branch of the Explorer's Guild, and beginning his long line of philanthropic pursuits to help local villages. He undertook many daring rescues and missions, saving damsels in distress, defeating evil, and generally being dashing and amazing. When Krongar reared his head once more, and the terrible Endermen were released, (Known correctly as "Abyss Fiends", or so Martinus insists) Martinus was on the front line to repel them. He took part in finding their lair, guiding brave heroes there to do battle, and later chasing the Enderman leader into the Nether where dire warnings were found. He continued his pursuit of excellence in all fields, braving the Nether and the dark nights to safe guard Oros and the surrounding lands, as well as his explorations and Guild duties. He knew that something however, was wrong, a bad wind was rising, and trouble will soon hit Oros. Martinus is also the builder and owner of the Orosian Arena, where gladiatorial fights are occasionally held, as well as duels of honour. Martinus later left Oros prior to the rebellion of local ne'er do well Victor, who had founded his own empire nearby, citing self imposed wanderings over a farce of a court case against the rebel. Martinus' plan was in fact to gather together a force to return to Oros and nullify the threat from the rival empire, though those who knew him have suggested that he has changed a bit more since his return, riding the prow of a massive battle airship from his home kingdoms. Once the Victorian rebellion was defeated Martinus was given control over the newly formed "Orosian Legion" and quickly set about changing the command structure, and improving their base of operations to be truly fitting of such an organization. He has recently received a facial scar, at the hands of a figure in the Nether. This figure would later be revealed as Krongar, an old foe from Old Oros. After leading several raids into the nether, and acquring several artefacts and weapons from Krongar's own armoury, the citizens of Oros decided to vote Martinus in as their Viceroy, the overall Leader of the town. Martinus' policies were not well liked, but were considered necessary at the time. They included a mass evacuation of non-combat personnel, the ban on Nether Portals, and the mandatory recruitment of Auxiliaries for the Legion. At this time he also lead several more expeditions in an attempt to save Oros, one of which lead to the death of a powerful mage, responsible for the maintanence of defenses against the Nether. Driven by desperation, and a growing sense that time was running out, Martinus undertook one last expedition into the Nether, that lead to his death. Death Martinus lost in a duel during the second Krongar movement, in which he attempted to defeat Silver, supporter of the battlelord Krongar. His defeat came as a blow to the forces of Oros, as they lost both their military commander and their Viceroy. Luckily however, Krongar's forces eased up their assualt, possibly dissuaded by Martinus' audacity and bravery. Other Titles *Master Explorer *Guardsman *Blacksmith *Doctor *Dashingly Handsome *Princeps of the Orosian Legion *First Viceroy of Oros Category:Old Characters